


A Lesson for the Day

by vesaldi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: Thancred wallows in guilt in the Waking Sands, still blaming himself for the events at the Praetorium. Urianger tries to snap him out of it, but his best efforts don't go quite to plan.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	A Lesson for the Day

"Blame not thyself for the actions of an Ascian."

Thancred raised his head slightly, just enough to meet Urianger's steely gaze. It was not as high as it might have been, as the elezen had done him the kindness of sitting at the table across from him in the Waking Sands' common room.

"You think I should ignore my responsibility for what happened?" Thancred finally asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence between the two men. He straightened in his chair as his friend regarded him thoughtfully, leaning forward onto the table on his elbows. Urianger laced his fingers together and rested his chin against his hands.

"Thou art thine own fiercest foe," the taller man finally responded with an uncharacteristic smile. "Nary a soul blameth thee for the events which did transpire. In due course I do believe thou shalt come to understand that tis Lahabrea to be condemned, and he alone."

It took a concerted effort on Thancred's part to prevent a smile from blossoming upon his own face. He had made a good show of groveling at the feet of each and every one of his friends, and without fail all of them had told him something similar. But somehow when Urianger said it, it felt different. "You know I can't understand a godsdamned word you say," he finally uttered, the suppressed smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I suspect at this point you're just adding eths to sound fancy."

The accusation was a baseless deflection, and it was clear that Urianger knew it as well as Thancred did. The elezen leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Art thou not a bard?"

With his hood up it was difficult to gauge Urianger's facial expression, but the playful tone in his voice made _that_ all but unnecessary.

"Sometimes I wish you would all forget that," Thancred returned with a light laugh. This time the expression on Urianger's face was plain to see. A delicate smile appeared; one which brought a flush of warmth to Thancred’s cheeks.

"Thou art learned as a bard," Urianger told him with a smirk. "Say aught and I shall instruct thee."

Thancred’s eyebrow rose at the offer. "You're going to teach me to speak Urianger?"

The other man nodded in confirmation. "Indeed, I shall."

"Alright then," Thancred began, cracking his knuckles. "How would you say 'my, what a lovely scarf'?"

Urianger stared at him a moment, his expression blank, before he spoke. "My, what a lovely scarf."

"Why thank you." The playful smile on Thancred's face faded as Urianger's annoyed glare seemed to bore into his very soul. "Okay, bad example..."

"Perhaps say aught of our companions," Urianger suggested. "Mayhap Minfilia...?"

Thancred considered the suggestion. "Minfilia likes to mine every now and again."

"Minfilia doth enjoy mining on occasion," Urianger translated with a smirk.

"Hmm." Thancred stroked his chin, a smile creeping onto his face. "You are very handsome."

"Thou art quite handsome." The words escaped Urianger's mouth just a fraction of a moment before he realized the deception he had suffered. It was too much for Thancred to bear and the bard sputtered a laugh, much to Urianger's clear embarrassment. "I do believe today's lesson hath come to an end."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Thancred urged, nearly leaping from his chair as Urianger stood. He wasn't _really_ sorry, but Urianger didn't need to know that. "Can you blame me, though?"

"Tis a great boon indeed that Garlemald hath not yet discovered a method to fuel their magitek with ego," Urianger responded, crossing his arms, "else I should fear for thy safety."

 _Ouch_ , that one stung. A little. Thancred placed a hand on his chest and reeled dramatically. "Ser, you wound me gravely."

Urianger's glare faded, only to be replaced with a warm smile. "I _am_ much relieved to see thy high spirits returned."

"And now I feel duped," the bard complained with a sigh and a shrug. "I daresay I shall need to brush up on my reading before next I engage you in such intellectual pursuits."

"If thou wishest to continue thy studies, I possess a selection of tomes on the subject," Urianger explained, gesturing toward a man-sized stack of books in the corner. As Thancred's eyes widened, he was sure he caught the sound of the elezen chuckling.

"Did you just make a joke, Urianger Augurelt?"

The elezen smile. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Thancred repeated with a quirked brow.

Urianger shrugged. "Perhaps not."

All Thancred could do was laugh. "Come on, Urianger. My treat at the Pissed Peiste."

The elezen hesitated a moment. "There is aught and more I must—"

"Well _I'm_ going to the Pissed Peiste," Thancred interrupted, walking toward the exit. The smile returned to his face as Thancred heard the familiar sound of footsteps behind him.


End file.
